pacmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghosts
The Ghosts are the main enemies of the ''Pac-Man'' series and have antagonized Pac-Man and all of Pac-Land in their appearances. The most notable ghosts are the four members of the Ghost Gang who have appeared throughout the series as both antagonists and protagonists. Despite ghosts often being cruel and mischievous, some have been shown to be nice, but most have rejoiced in antagonizing Pac-Man. They have to be careful though, because Pac-Man has a chance of swallowing them whole, usually when a Power Pellet is obtained. They are spectral beings that dwell in Ghost Land and will sometimes travel to Pac-Land to cause havoc and mischief. Biology .]] Ghosts are spectral ectoplasmic entities with the common ghostly traits of being semi-intangible, being able to levitate and can leave trails of ectoplasm on living beings. They mainly attack Pac-People by biting them despite many having no visible teeth or by covering them in slime, and they also do not appear to have a very good diet, with much of their "food" appearing to be made up mostly of inedible and gross muck like garbage, worms, body parts and other unidentifiable substances and slimy goo, however, due to being spiritual entities without organs, these substances do no permanent harm to them. The fact that they have things such as sewers and sewage implies they still need to expel bodily waste products like Pac-People. Blinky has even admitted to passing gas on one occasion, which, sad to say, dramatically improved the smell of their food. With proper seasoning, their food can be made edible to Pac-People. It appears that the majority of ghosts are former Pac-People, but usually bare no resemblance to their living selves, and apparently they come in a wide variety of colors and types apart from the usual standard ghostly appearance, with some appearing gigantic, cycloptic, octopus-like or etc, and it appears that they may be able to freely change between these forms depending on their moods and personalities, a likely benefit of no longer being restricted by physical forms. However, ghostly animals appear to still somewhat resemble their living animal forms unlike Ghostly Pac-People. Weakness In the original games and cartoon, their main weakness is the Power Pellet, which can be eaten by almost any type of Pac-Being, such as Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man, Jr. Pac-Man, other Pac-People and Pac-Animals. When eaten, Pac-People posses the ability to eat them and it causes them to turn blue with fear. Once eaten, their empty bodies will return to a chamber in the center of a maze where Pac-Man has no access and return to their original forms to continue chasing him. In the newer games and animated series, Pac-Man is the only one capable of eating them due to his status as a "Yellow One" and can do so even without berries in certain games while in others it is required. Power Pellets have also been replaced with Power Berries which simply act as empowering items that can give Pac-Man unique abilities that can defeat Ghosts more easily, but are still not required for eating Ghosts. Varieties Ghosts, especially the Ghosts of Pac-People, come in a wide variety of shapes and forms but the majority usually appear to resemble the most common appearance of ghosts with round heads and ghostly tails but with a wide assortment of colors. *Alien Ghosts - a species of extraterrstrial ghosts that has a symbiotic relationship with Ghosteroids. they protect the ghosteroid and in return, the ghosteroid shelters them *Aqua Ghosts - ghosts that can travel effectively in water *Cyclops Ghosts - The second largest species of ghosts even dwarfing some monsters in the Netherworld. *Drill Bit Ghosts - ghosts forced to be uses as the tip of huge drills. *Fire Ghosts - a species of ghost that conjures fire. Lord Betrayus is the most notable one. *Green Ghosts - ghosts that can attack with slime more effectively than others. *Ghosteroids - The largest species of ghosts, they are a species of extraterrstrial ghosts that has a symbiotic relationship with Alien Ghosts, the Ghosteroid shelters the alien ghosts and in return,the alien ghosts protect it. *Ghost Sharks - Ghosts of deceased Pac-Sharks. can also fly too. *Guardian Ghosts - Royal guards of the Netherworld. *Ice Ghosts - a species of ghost that conjures ice. *Lightning Ghosts - a species of ghost that conjures electricity. *Tentacle Ghosts - a ghost that resembles a squid and/or octopus. *Vulnerable Ghosts - a form ghosts take when they start panicking. Ghost Gang , Clyde, Blinky and Pinky.]] The Ghost Gang ghosts are the original antagonists of the first ''Pac-Man game and in most of the other games in the Pac-Man series they are portrayed as either villainous or friendly. They are a group of four ghosts named Blinky, Inky, Pinky and Clyde whose roles in the series has been mostly varied, going from either villainous ghosts that like to torment Pac-Man for fun to allies that help Pac-Man during serious situations, however most of their solo villainous efforts usually consist of them just teasing him or chasing him, while in others they take on a more antagonistic role due to being ordered to do so by their superiors. Nonetheless it appears they usually antagonize others simply for the fun and joy of scaring and pranking them rather than genuine hate or malicious intent. Throughout the series, the roles and names of Blinky and Clyde are often mixed up and this has been commonly referred to by fans as the Clyde and Blinky error. Blinky Color: Red Character: Bad-tempered, crude, bossy, bully, fast, bratty, grouchy, dangerous, mean, sarcastic, greedy, and the leader of the four. Inky Color: Blue (Cyan.) Character: Goofy, shy, unpredictable. Pinky Color: Pink Character: Mischievous, persistent, tricky, has a crush on Pac-Man from time to time. Clyde Color: Orange Character: Cowardly and seemingly dumb, but may be smarter than he lets on and doesn't really care about chasing Pac-Man. Sue Color: Purple (Originally Orange in Ms. Pac-Man) Character: Annoying, Powerful, Slow. Other Notable Ghosts Throughout the many spin-offs of Pac-Man, other ghosts have been added. * Bash *Berobero *Betrayus *Biggaboo *Blue *Butt-ler *Common *The Creepies *Dinky *Dr. Buttocks *Fred *Funky *Glitchy *Glooky *Golvis *Harry *Hunter *Ink Master *Kelly *Kinky *Kinky Mutation *Mavis *Miru *Ogle *Orson *Plonky *Rocky *Seymor *Spectral Monsters *Specter *Spooky *Spunky *Sue *Terry *Tim *Winky *Yum-Yum In-Game Behavior Ghosts are limited by not being able to turn unless they reach an intersection. Each ghost will behave differently once it has reached an intersection. Some will move randomly, while others focus on chasing Pac-Man or ambushing him. Other times, the ghosts will revert to scatter mode where they try to spread themselves among the four corners of the maze. Related Species Spectral Monsters Gallery Ghosthome.jpg|The Ghost Gang's 8-bit look in the original Pac-Man arcade game Ghosts.jpg|The Ghost Gang as they appeared during the World series Pac11.jpg|The Ghost Gang in the Hanna-Barbera Pac-Man cartoon Pac-Land_Ghosts.png|As seen in Pac-Land 386751_579356442090912_286025815_n.jpg|Ghost Gang from Pac-Man World 2 Animated Sue.jpg|Ghosts as seen in the Pac-Man cartoon series Cartoon Blinky.jpg Image.jpg 025.PNG|''Blinky, Sue, Inky, Clyde, and Pinky as seen on the scoreboard of'' Pac-Mania for the iOS. They resemble their Pac-Land sprites Pac-Man New Game Redesigns Survey.jpg|Blinky, Inky, Pinky, and Pac-Man/Pacster's possible redesigns used in a survey by the official Namco's Facebook post Ghostly Adventures Stills PATGA_Cartoon_Screenshot_2.jpg|The Ghost Gang in Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures cartoon Preapre to chomp Pac-Man!.png|Ghost Gang in Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Pinky adorable.png|Pinky in Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures GhostAndGhostMonsters.png|Ghosts and Monsters as depicted in Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Betrayus screen shot by chibipikagirl-d6ezmyq.png|Betrayus, the Lord of the Netherworld from Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures. FemaleGhosts.png|Two Female Ghosts Ghostsa.png|A large army of ghosts GhostBathrooms.png|Ghost bathrooms in the Netherworld. ThCAQHTSBW.jpg|Betrayus, Butt-ler, and Dr. Buttocks, and some unfocused monsters Creepies.png|Two Tentacle Ghosts IceGhost.png|An Ice Ghost FireGhost.png|A Fire Ghost GuardianGhost.png|A Guardian Ghost Fred.png|A light pink ghost CyclopsGhost.png|Pinky looking at three Cyclops Ghosts AquaGhosts.png|Three Aqua Ghosts Tentacle.png OgleRestaurant.png DrillBitGhosts.png Group_of_ghosts.jpg|A group of ghosts while watching the news. Category:Ghosts Category:Species Category:Former Pac-People Category:Enemies Category:Allies Category:Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures